Wonder Much, Wander More
by Way-Up-In-The-Skye
Summary: Things are much simpler in the Spirit World. Korrasami.


**So has everyone else seen the LoK series finale? Because holy shit. No other words. Just holy shit.**

_Can we stay here forever?_

The spirit world is shockingly incredible. No expectations could ever exceed the delivery. It's wonders can only be described by words Asami doesn't have, that no human could ever have. It's diverse and endless and filled with so much energy, Asami has never felt more alive.

_I would if I could._

Korra's entire body is tingling. And it isn't just because of the spiritual energy flooding her system. She feels the connection to the entire world, even a faint one to the human world. But she's most strongly connected to Asami, whose hand is in Korra's. She can feel her elation, her brilliance, as well as her sadness. It's intoxicating.

_It's magnificent._

The portal in Republic City has brought them to a sort of meadow with short, violet flowers extending as far as the eye can see, moving slowly forward like a stream, with rocky peaks in the distance. Small winged spirits flit around them, in complete harmony with large, beastly looking spirits. Everything possesses a soft luminous glow. All the spirits are peaceful, but they seem drawn to the Avatar's presence. Asami can understand that.

_I know. I've been here quite a few times, but I never get over how incredible it is._

Korra walks with Asami. They aren't going in any particular direction, with any goal in mind. It's a nice change, not heading off on a mission, or an infiltration, or to a new fight to the death. Almost unconsciously, they go from being hand in hand to arm in arm. The weight of Korra's experiences doesn't dissipate, but it doesn't seem as heavy a burden to carry now.

_There's no mechanics to this place, is there?_

Asami wants to shake hands with whoever or whatever designed this whole place. It's not uniform, and it's fluid and scattered. It's not like the streets of a city, lain out on a grid. Or even like landscapes of the human world, that have some kind of climactic order to them. Asami, feeling a pang in her heart, reluctantly wonders if her father would've liked this place. He was so mechanically minded. Straightforward. Everything had a function. And at the same time, everything here seems to have a function, but Asami wonders if she'll figure out what the place is for every living thing here. And she decides, no, probably not, and leans her head on Korra's shoulder.

_If there is, I haven't figured it out. The best I've ever done is go in the direction it feels I should be going_.

Almost instinctively, Korra's hand comes up to stroke Asami's hair, twirling it in her fingers. She likes the feeling of Asami's head on her shoulder. It feels comfortable, natural. And somehow they're still walking, remaining in completely perfect balance, voices soft.

_Seems like a good plan to me_.

They come to a place where the meadow stops and becomes a rocky cliff. The flowers are dropping off the edge like water over a waterfall, into an odd blue mist below. Asami stumbles back, and Korra laughs a little, grabbing her hand and pulling Asami to her feet. Asami peers over the edge, and steps back again, resolving to just walk in a different direction.

_It's not a dead end._

Korra knows that there's something down there, and that they won't be harmed. The energy is urging her to go down there, guiding her to something incredible. She feels it deep inside her bones.

_You don't want me to..._

Korra couldn't possibly want Asami to...

_Jump._

Korra isn't out of her mind.

_I'm not out of my mind, just hear me out._

She's out of her mind, Asami thinks.

_And if there's jagged rocks at the bottom? You can't bend here._

Korra knows there's something important down there. The energy down there is pulsing.

_There isn't. We'll be fine. Trust me._

Unsure, Asami places her hand in Korra's, and steps closer to the edge.

_On the count of three._

_One_, Asami breathes.

_Two_, Korra whispers.

_Three_.

Below the mist is water that's not water. Asami is relieved that it's not spikes or anything that could've killed her, but this is just downright odd. The water is glowing bright blue, but she can still see through it. It's not harming her skin, but it's eating straight through her clothes. She shrieks at her slowly baring skin.

_Don't worry, it's nothing that'll hurt us._

Korra isn't exactly sure what they landed in, if she's being totally honest. But it's not hurting her. She isn't surprised by the fact that it's eating away her clothes. If she remembers right, Jinora had told her about energy pools that return beings to their purest forms. Apparently, that means their nude forms. But it isn't just that. Korra can feel her mind clearing. Everything that seems complicated is suddenly, not. Her feelings toward any given person are suddenly undoubted.

_What is this stuff?!_

The explanation of an energy pool shouldn't be sufficient, but the answer Korra gives makes enough sense for her to not freak out any more than she already has. Normally she would have a problem with being naked in front of someone else, but right now, she doesn't. To Asami, it feels normal almost. The energy-water is warm and soothing. Her entire body relaxes. She realizes her fingers are still interlocked with Korra's and a little shiver races down Asami's spine. It isn't at all unpleasant. She shifts so she's facing Korra, and rests her other hand on Korra's waist.

_Asami_?

There is no should or shouldn't.

_Korra?_

There is only yes or no.

_Can I?_

There is only one answer, really.

_Yes._

Korra pulls Asami close, and kisses her gently. Asami's hands drift from Korra's waist down to her thighs. She picks Korra up, and Korra wraps her legs around Asami's waist, and her arms around Asami's neck. The kiss deepens, but they aren't desperate. The want more, more, more. But they take their time getting there, knowing that there's no new looming apocalypse they have to attend to. No enemies. Not right now. Just skin and heat and hands everywhere and bliss.

_This feels so good._

Asami breaks the kiss to nip and suck on Korra's neck, setting her down near the edge of the pool. Korra moans lightly, placing one of her legs inbetween Asami's. They grind against each other as they kiss, relishing the sweet friction, pulling each other as close as possible. Korra can feel their separate energies literally melding together, meshing to one wholeheartedly. Asami can feel it too. She can't say she has a problem with it. She's too busy being caught up in Korra. Strong, brave, enlightened Korra...

_Oh, oh, oh.._.

They separate reluctantly.

_We should go, more adventures to be had._

Asami is already moving, albeit very slowly, out of the pool.

_Not, yet. Those adventures will still be there in a little while. Right now, let's just stay here._

Korra pulls Asami back down, and Asami offers no resistance towards resting on Korra's chest, leaning against the edge. They trail patterns on one another's skin. And both of them know that if they never go anywhere else in the spirit world, that this would still be a pretty great vacation.


End file.
